This disclosure relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a tag axle suspension system, in which a tire is a lowest component of the suspension system when it is lifted.
A tag axle suspension system refers to a type of vehicle suspension system that includes a liftable axle positioned behind a vehicle. The tag axle suspension system can increase a vehicle's maximum gross weight for compliance with bridge laws.
Unfortunately, since the tag axle suspension system is positioned behind the vehicle, when the vehicle is traversing substantial dips, or backing up toward or from an incline, rigid components of some tag axle suspension systems can come into contact with road surfaces.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing tag axle suspension systems.